List of Games by Jaleco
These are the list of video games that Jaleco developed, published, or distributed for. Arcade 1980-1989 1982 * Check Man * Pop Flamer 1983 * Chameleon * Exerion * Top Roller 1984 * D-Day * Formation Z * Parallel Turn * Pinbo 1985 * City Connection * Field Combat 1987 * Ginga Ninkyouden * Psychic 5 * Sky Fox 1988 * Bombs Away (Prototype) * Dynamic Shoot Kyousou * Kick Off * Moero!! Pro Yakyuu Homerun Kyousou * Ninja Kazan * P-47: The Phantom Fighter * Samurai-Fighter Shingen 1989 * Big Run * Hachoo! * Plus Alpha * Saint Dragon * The Astyanax 1990-1999 1990 * Cisco Heat * Ganbare Jajamaru Hop Step & Jump (Ganbare Jajamaru Saisho Wa Goo in Japan) * Rod Land * Vandyke 1991 * 64th Street: A Detective Story * Avenging Spirit (Phantasm In Japan) * Earth Defense Force 1992 * Big Striker * Grand Prix Star * Soldam * Wild Pilot 1993 * Captain Flag * Chimera Beast (Prototype) * Cybattler * F-1 Grand Prix Star 2 * Peek-A-Boo! * Super Strong Warriors 1994 * Alien Command * Best Bout Boxing * F-1 Super Battle * Scud Hammer 1995 * Desert War (Wangun Sensou In Japan) * P-47 Aces * Tetris Plus * The Game Paradise: Master of Shooting! * World PK Soccer 1996 * Gratia: Second Earth * Super GT 24th * World PK Soccer V2 1997 * Over Rev. * Tetris Plus 2 1999 * Rock'n 3 * Rock'n MegaSession * Rock'n Tread * Rock'n Tread 2 * Stepping 3 Superior * Stepping Stage Special * VJ Visual & Music Slap 2000-2009 2000 * Rock'n 4 (Prototype) Nintendo Entertainment System 1985 * Ninja JaJaMaru-kun 1990 * The Astyanax 1991 * Shatterhand * The Last Ninja Super Nintendo Entertainment System 1991 * Jaleco Rally: Big Run: The Surpreme 4WD Challenge * Super Bases Loaded * Super Earth Defense Force 1992 * Brawl Brothers * Goal! * Rival Turf * Super Bases Loaded 2 * Super Professional Baseball 2 1993 * Bishoujo Janshi Suchi-Pai * King Arthur's World * Operation Logic Bomb * Pro Sport Hockey * R-Type 3: The Third Lightning (US Publisher) * The Peace Keepers * Tuff E Nuff * Utopia: The Creation Of A Nation 1994 * JWP Joshi Pro Wrestling: Pure Wrestle Queens * Kingyo Chuuihou! Tobidase Game Gakuen * HammerLock Wrestling * Super Bases Loaded 3 * Super Goal 2 * Super Ninja Kun * The Ignition Factor 1995 * Sterling Shape: End 2 End Nintendo Gamecube 2003 * Goblin Commander: Unleash The Horde * Super Bubble Pop Nintendo Wii 2008 * Zenkoku Dekotora Matsuri 2009 * Ougon No Kizuna Sega Saturn Sega Dreamcast 1999 * Idol Janshi O Tsukucchaou 2000 * Carrier Sony Playstation 2002 * Super Bubble Pop Sony Playstation 2 2003 * Goblin Commander: Unleash The Horde * Lowrider 2004 * World Championship Pool 2004 2006 * World Super Police Microsoft Xbox 2002 * NightCaster 2: Equinox * Super Bubble Pop 2003 * Goblin Commander: Unleash The Horde * Pulse Racer * World Championship Pool 2004 2004 * Room Zoom GameBoy GameBoy Advance 2003 * Super Bubble Pop Playstation Portable 2007 * Chuukana Janshi Tenhoo Painyan Remix * Idol Janshi Suchi-Pai III Remix PC 2002 * Super Bubble Pop 2003 * World Championship Pool 2004